Sweeney's new future
by LucyxTodd
Summary: This story is Sweeney going back in time to change the happening of the Judge finding Lucy or putting Benjamin in jail, so once he goes back to regular times, he is now Benjamin and all had changed. But does everyone like the change?
1. Chapter 1

Sweeney Todd BACK TO THE FUTURE!!! lol

_first of all I was watching back to the future and sweeney todd today..so I got a stupid funny this book becomes serious, the back to the future thing was just to kinda make it make more sence._

-**Oh , Oh , leave it to me!- -Is learn forgivness and try to forget!-**

**-By the sea we'll be comfy cozy!-**

They were headed towards the oven that awaits for to die. As both sang and danced, Sweeney gathered the idea to throw her in but then a flash of light! Both stopped in there tracks and tripped to the ground.

"WAIT!" A delorian appeared leaving behind skid marks on the cellar floor. Doctor Emmet Brown appeared along with the car. "It's Your kids!"

Suddenly and looked at each other, Sweeney growled when smiled at him about it.

"Wait..your not Marty!" Doc said confused as he saw both pale white-old London dressed people sitting on the floor. Both stille looked confused, Sweeney forgetting his anger, and , well forgetting everything. decided to get off the floor to greet the Doc.

"Err, 'ello. I'm , sir." She put out a hand. The Doc took it and replied.

"I'm Doc Emmet Brown, but go ahead and call me, Doc." He looked around to see where he was, the room was hot and smelled terrible. finally decided to jump off the ground and greet him too.

"I'm Mr. Sweeney Todd."

" Haha! You aren't going to tell me your a barber, along with you." Pointing to , " A Pie maker, are you?" The Doc laughed.

Both and had looked at each other.

"Yes, we are." They gave a shocking reply.

" Wow! This is great! You know, there are many stories about you two." Doc smiled as he started explaining why he knew the two. "Ole, Tobias Ragg, he explains this great story of a Barber and Pie maker in which he lived with, both died here in this cellar. Many people were inspired by the story and started making movie films, stories, and plays. And now I'm here and I get to meet the two who were suppose to be dead at this very moment." The Doc realized how stupid he was for pretty much stopping them from dying, knowing this was going to affect the future in a big way. looked shocked then looked towards the open oven.

"Well...Too late now! Anything I could help you with? Bring you back in time, into the future? Anything?"

Sweeney looked up aftre having a long stare at Lucy's dead body. "Yes! I would like to go back 15 years ago!" realized right away what he was thinking, but still denied Time Traveling was real. Even if she had believed, she didn't want Sweeney to be with Lucy, but decided it'd be better off then being burnt to ash.

"Okay, I'll go with it." decided. As all three got into the delorian, Toby who still hid in the blood drain saw them leaving and paniced.

"Wait! No!" Toby jumped out ignoring the fact he hit his head. He ran up to the car and pleaded to come with. reached her arms out to pull him in onto her lap. All looked comfused though, they weren't familiar with cars or anythign like this, they knew of carriages which are driven by hoarses.

" What year is it?" Doc said typing in random things.

"1883" replied.

The date that was set was 1868. The delorian made strange beeping noises then suddenly burst through the cellar and dissappeared leaving flames on the floor. All paniced at the fast movemant they've just expierenced for the first time. Aftre another flash, all were in a flower covered market. who waited impatiently finally burst and climbed over everyone to make it to the door, it flew up startling him a bit, he proceeded to run.

There walking towards the garden were the Barkers; Lucy, Benjamin, and baby Johanna.

"Wait! !" Doc yelled from the car. "Don't let anyone see you and no telling anyone who you are, you have to be extremely careful!" nodded and rushed to find his younger self.

Benjamin looked at the dark figure coming at him. A bit startled everyone looked. Sweeney was wearing his regular, old-dark London clothing while everyone else had bright clothing.

"Er, Benjamin is it?" Sweeney said to "himself".

" Yes." Benjamin replied still looking confused.

" You need to go home! All of you need to go, erm, Theres a storm coming." couldn't think cleaverly at the moment so he just blurted everything that came to mind.

"Uh..Why only us?"

"Oh! Uh, because you have a baby! Don't want the baby to get sick now do we?"

"Sure, Thankyou, sir." All walked back towards their house on Fleet street. Sweeney had cought sight of the younger Judge Turpin who didn't get a glance at Lucy because he was too late. Smiling a bit evily, Sweeney went back into the car.

"Ready?" Doc said. shook his head, now the date was set for 1882 (back to the future to see what has happened) and they were off in a flash.

Each opened there eyes so scared of what would be of the cellar now that it's different and alternate.

There it was, a cold unused room. No bodies lie on the floor, no chute from the top, the oven wasn't even on.

"My work is done here." Doc said happily yet ashamed that the stories and plays would now be gone and famous people would now be there regular selves back in his time. All jumped out of the car ready to see the world. The Doc zoomed away and left them all in their shocked, unbelievable new lives.

looked at then gasped.

"Mr.T! Your hair!" Sweeney pulled his hands through his curls, it seems it was shorter and...not black. Even he gasped when he looked at who wasn't her regular scuffy self. was wearing a bright blue dress and her hair was curled down rather sticking up. Her appearance wasn't too different though, it still looked like her, but Todd, he had propper clothing and combed hair. Both realized it wasn't a dream at all and pushing each other away child-like while runnign towards the door. They flew through it and up the stairs. After a short run, both were in the pie shop, which was actually clean and bright. Flowers hanging from vases and the sun shined through the shades.

"What's going on?" A soft voice came in, "I heard laughter...and running." Lucy was at the door smiling. Sweeney smiled so brightly and he embraced her right when he cought her sight.

"Benjamin! You act as if you 'adn't seen me for 15 years!" Lucy said, ironicly.

"That's right, my name is Benjamin!" Sweeney whispered to in realization. Almost crying, Sweeney kept Lucy in his arms, yes, 15 years exactly. The sun set slowly, Lucy still confused but Sweeney and enjoyed the new days to come...

_No worries, there will be more...I'll still be writing ^.~_


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh, the new life was going to be perfect. Benjamin could go back to real barbering and , well she gasped when she found actual cow beef in her pies, that's what they put in them now...aww.

The day went by fast but what cought 's attention was when he walked into the barber shop and heard a smaller voice.

"Dad?" It was Johanna on the small bed that lay where Sweeney's was usually, but now it's in a small room that was across the balcony that the stairs broght you to. turned in fright but when he saw the first sight of Johanna, his eyes were shaky and as he walked to the bed his legs almost gave out. But with a small leap, he took Johanna and hugged her so tightly she squeeled, "Dad! What's going on?" She laughed.

"Oh, you look so much like your mother. But your laugh is a lot like mine." Sweeney smiled. Yes, her laugh was like his, rather a long tone of whistling, hers was more like her dad's which was a dark giggle. ran back down to the pie shop where Lucy sat while cooked a few pies. So use to dancing, Sweeney took Lucy's arms and spun her around, she freaked a bit because she couldn't dance. was glad to see this, but growled under her voice when Lucy was being tought to dance.

A customer came through the doors, along with his family. looked and was happy to know business was working out. But as she sat them in the outside, she noticed she would be needing help and called out "Toby!"

But then it hit her. Toby was probably back with Pirelli now because nobody killed his only gaurdian nor met them. Even looked and saw 's sad expression.

"Who?" Lucy said confused.

"N-nobody..." said sadly. It seemed wasnt enjoying the new and easier times as much as , but she proceeded to be herself.

_Sorry its only..not even half a page, but I wanted to say what happened to Toby. ^.^ mores to come!!!_


End file.
